Animal
by FireHanyou13
Summary: He was primal, dangerous; an animal but she still loves him no matter what. One-shot. InuKag pairing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hey this is another one-shot I decided to make based on The Cab's song 'Animal' **

**Read if you want if not then don't not like I**** care...**

**Without further a due I give you Animal.**

* * *

It was three a clock and school had just let out for the summer and Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Kagome had gathered at Wacdonald's for a celebratory treat for graduating the ninth grade.

" So Kagome, I heard you and Mr. Possessive had another fight." Yuka teased and Kagome stuttered.

" W-what?! No it's not exactly like that! He just visited his ex and when I asked him about it he went ballistic at me. So I yelled back at him, called him an inconsiderate jerk and he blew up at me again so I got in his face and slapped then ran away without letting him respond." Kagome said and all three got sympathetic looks on their faces.

" Well I think you should go on a date with Hojo. He's way better then Mr. Piss Off My Girlfriend." Eri nearly bit out.

" I think both are wonderful! Is this some love triangle?" Ayumi squealed with hearts all around her.

**Kagome's POV**

I sigh. _' Maybe going out with these three wasn't the best idea... ' _I think as I drink my soda.

I look at the clock on the wall and nearly fall out of the booth.

It was half past four!

I promised I would be back by five.

" Uhh guys I kinda have to go..." I try to inch my way out of the booth.

Good thing they are to busy either thinking about how I would be with Hojo or plotting against Inuyasha...

When I'm a good three stores away I pull out my iPod and play the song ' Animal' by The Cab.

_**Baby girl I'm not quite human and I'm not quite a machine,**_

_**So I guess that leaves you starin' at something that's somewhere in between.**_

_**Yeah I'm another, hungry lover**_

_**But I was born a different breed.**_

_**Yeah I can shake you, but then I'll break you**_

_**And baby sweat is guaranteed.**_

_**I wish I could give you my love and my soul**_

_**But inside my chest there is nobody home!**_

_**My heart may be missin', But my hands~ will make up for it!**_

_**Don't think this is innocent!**_

_**I'll sink my teeth right into it!**_

_**My eyes and my mouth agree, You'll be comin' home with me**_

_**Cause girl ya know, cause girl ya know, cause girl ya know~**_

_**I'm an animal! Animal~! I'm just an animal! Animal~!**_

I'm about half way home by now and I still have the song on repeat.

**_Girl you locked the door behind you _**

**_When you walked into my room_**

**_And your eyes have got me thinking_**

**_That maybe there's a different side of you_**

**_'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching_**

**_So I wonder could it be_**

**_That when your clothes fall to your feet_**

**_You could be an animal like me_**

_**I wish I could give you my love and my soul**_

_**But inside my chest there is nobody home!**_

_**My heart may be missin', But my hands~ will make up for it!**_

_**Don't think this is innocent!**_

_**I'll sink my teeth right into it!**_

_**My eyes and my mouth agree, You'll be comin' home with me**_

_**Cause girl ya know, cause girl ya know, cause girl ya know~**_

_**I'm an animal! Animal~! I'm just an animal! Animal~!**_

So here I am walking up the shrine steps humming to the song.

**_Crawling on your hands and knees slowly_**

**_Over to me, reach out to touch my face_**

**_Anticipation_**

**_Push me up against the wall_**

**_Whispers and nicks and all these tricks you try and pull_**

**_Manipulation_**

_**I wish I could give you my love and my soul**_

_**But inside my chest there is nobody home!**_

_**My heart may be missin', But my hands~ will make up for it!**_

_**Don't think this is innocent!**_

_**I'll sink my teeth right into it!**_

_**My eyes and my mouth agree, You'll be comin' home with me**_

_**Cause girl ya know, cause girl ya know, cause girl ya know~**_

_**I'm an animal! Animal~! I'm just an animal! Animal~!**_

" Hey sis! Are ya glad school's over for two and a half months? I sure am!" Sota screamed as I reached the top of the steps.

" yeah yeah sure gotta pack bye!" I said kinda rushed so I wouldn't be late.

Five minutes later I have everything packed; ten cups of Ramen, my sleeping bag, flashlight, batteries, iPod, earbuds, cat nip for Kirara, Philosophy books for Miroku, a pack of crayons and a coloring book for Shippo, a to die for hair-pin and some new kimono's for Sango, Books on healing and medicinal herbs for Kaede, and five MORE cups of Ramen, and my bow and arrow, PLUS Inuyasha's new inner haori.

" Whew! That was a lot! And it still has room! Ahh the magic of nylon..." I muse to myself and I lug the bag and myself into the well.

I love the magic and the lights that appear when I travel. They are so pretty.

When the magic stops and I can see the sky I lug myself out and over the edge of the well.

After a ten minute trek through the village, saying hi as I go I reach Kaede's hut and I see Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff.

" Hi guys! I'm back!" I say as I walk in only to find solemn expressions on their faces.

" What's wrong? And where's Inuyasha?" I ask and Sango started to cry.

" We went out to the next village over to get rid of a low level demon but it said some stuff that made Inuyasha really angry. Somehow he transformed and he hasn't gone back." Sango cried.

" We tried to bring him back, I even had to try my sutra's on him and he ripped them to shreds. All he screamed was ' Where's mate' ' You took mate' and ' Well took mate' stuff like that we tried to convince him but he just bounded off. We haven't seen him since." Miroku finished for Sango.

" Well maybe if I let him track my scent he'll possibly trust me enough to sit him without to much danger." I said and Miroku shook his head.

" Lady Kagome I advise you not to he's extremely dangerous and he could kill you at any moment given the chance." Miroku tried to rationalize with me but I ran out of the hut already.

_' I gotta find Inuyasha, he could be in danger like this what if Naraku found him.' _I couldn't even think strait and tears blurred my vision.

I didn't see giant tree root sticking out and I tripped landing at a weird angle on my leg.

The first thing that hit me was shock. I simply didn't comprehend what was going on.

Then did the pain settle in.

A burning, spine shattering, blistery agony.

I didn't realize I had cried out my pain until a small snake demon had slithered up.

By this point I couldn't do anything, I had left my bow and arrows when I left the hut in a hurry and I possibly either broke or sprained my leg.

Then I noticed it had a jewel shard.

_' Great the one time I actually could have defeated a demon by myself I don't have my arrows and I think my leg is broken. Wonderful..' _I think to my self.

Suddenly when the demon is about to kill me I hear a raspy voice call out ' Mate' and I also hear the sound of tearing flesh.

I look over to see who had saved me and found Inuyasha shaking blood off of his claws.

Now that I know he's alive and safe I let the dark world of unconsciousness take me away.

Before the darkness fully consumes me I find Inuyasha looking at me through his scarlet red eyes.

**( Knock out period; around two or three hours.)**

When I wake up I'm in a cave with a nice fire going.

I also notice I'm laying on real soft animal fur felts.

I look down and see Inuyasha by a bloody mess and my foot which I bet forty bucks it's broken.

" Inuyasha? Are you ok?" I ask him and he looks up to say he acknowledged me.

He whines when I bite out a hiss of pain when I shift slightly.

He nuzzles my cheek and I pet his ears in return.

Then he went back to my leg when I feel a slow long lick.

It tickles to be honest.

I try to keep still but it tickles so much.

Somehow I think he's doing this on purpose.

Oh well he may be animalistic but I wont have him any other way.

**Owari.**


End file.
